spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 69: Tygr, čarodějnice a zrcadlo
=Kapitola 69: Tygr, čarodějnice a zrcadlo= Poté co D4-N73 aktivuje posledního Monodrona se ke skupině připojí Luvash. Znovu jim poděkuje za záchranu jeho dcery a omluví svého bratra Arrigala. Poté skupině navrhne spojence. Ve městě sídlí stará žena jména Fiona Wachter která stojí proti starostovi. Mohla by jim s jejich stavem pomoci. Adrian který vyhlíží havrany si všimne Vistaniho který je zřejmě hledá také. Na jeho klíně leží nabitá kuše. Kasimir zase navrhuje ať skupina počká na duo lovců kteří se v táboře zastavují. Razan a D4-N73 si všimnou podivného muže který obchází tábor lesem a sleduje kopec. Když ho vyrazí stopovat zjistí že muž se vracel do města východními branami. Rictavio Kasimir Velikov, pohostinný elf muže identifikuje jako Rictavia, podivného muže ubytovaného v Blue Water Innu. Adrian identifikuje kosti svatého Andrala jako pravý magický předmět který obravdu chránil kostel. Skupina se rozhodne přenocovat a vyrazit do města zítra v době Festivalu Zářícího Slunce. V noci je vzbudí bouře. Blesk oznámí příchod někoho kdo se zastaví za dveřmi. Tisíce kapek za bouřky dopadá na střechu malého domku v úpatí kopce. Klepaní na dveře probere jak Iron Poetry který drží hlídku, tak elfa soumraku který s nimi obydlí sdílí. Poetry okamžitě probudí celou skupinu. “Kdo tam?” Ptá se D4-N73 “The Lord of the Land. You have something that is mine.” Zní Strahdova odpověď. “A co to má jako být?” “Má milovaná žena Tatyana.” Odpovídá Strahd. Adrian utiští zbytek skupiny a nikdo neodpovídá. Ozve se ještě jedno mlácení na dveře. Iron Poetry chvilku zvažuje jestli dveře nemá otevřít. Nakonec se z druhé strany dveří ozve “This is not over.” A s dalším bleskem Vampýr zmizí. Až po ustání “deště” Poezii dojde, že to co slyšel byly ve skutečnosti křídla stovek netopýrů kteří létali kolem jejich obydlí. Skupina se vrátí do postelí. Druhý den se znovu řeší jak se dostat do města. Zdá se, ani dnes lovci nedorazí a Adrian po chvilce míření trefí hovno. Nakonec skupina vyrazí k západním branám města kterými dovnitř míří několik skupinek Barovianů. Monodron dostane povel čekat a D4-N73 je přestrojen za bednu. Rychlá lež Adriana je dostane za brány a jeden z guardů kteří se bojí vzteku jejich starosty zaslechne “truhlu jak říká “debile”. Druhý Guard si z něj za to dělá legraci. Skupina okamžitě zamíří ke Kostelu Svatého Andrala. Na okolních domech sedí několik netopýrů kteří kostel sledují. Dovnitř je pustí malý Yeska. Otec Lucian je prý stále v pranýři. Neříkal kdy se vrátí. Adrian s pomocí skupiny vrátí kosti svatého Andrala do katakomb a Razan pod ně skryje šílenou knihu kterou s sebou nesla Abigail. Znovu vysvěcený kostel začne pulsovat svatou mocí. Při pohledu ven z kostela si Poezie a Adrian všimnou stejného zvěda který je sledoval první den. Adrian na něj kývne a pozve ho do kostela. Netopýři od kostela odlétají. Muž opravdu příjde a sundá si černý plášť. Má mastné vlasy, ošklivé tváře a velký zahlý nos. Podivně si stále mne ruce a mluví s pohledem do země. Zdá se, že je služebníkem Lady Wachter. Stejné ženy jakou jim doporučil Luvash. Skupina souhlasí a domluví se na večeři v sídle Wachter. Předtím však Adrian, Razan a Iron Poety vyrazí navštívit Blue Water Inn. Šedý kouř vstává z komínů této velké dvoupatrové dřevěné budovy s kamenými základy. Na taškové střeše sedí několik havranů a barvená dřevěná cedule nad hlavním chodem ukazuje modrý vodopád. Uvnitř visí na hácích velké pláště. Hostinec je plný stolů a židlí. Velký bar se táhne podél celé zdi a nad celou hlavní místností se tyčí dva velké balkóny. Všechna okna jsou zamřížovaná. Lanterny visící nad barem a sedící na stolech koupou místnosti v tupém orandžovém světle a háezejí stíny po zdech zdobených hlavami vlků. Za barem myje skleničky starší žena s šedivým pruhem ve vlasech. Rozhodně nevypadá jako služebná. Starý muž, působící jako lord vaří v malé kuchyni za ní. Dva chlapci běhají mezi stoly a sbírají skleničky. Urwin, Danika, Brom a Bray Martikov Skupina si objedná víno a dostane na výběr mezi Fialovým Grepákem No.3 a Rudým Drakem, drahým kvalitním vínem. Razan se na víno optá a žena rychle přivolá svého muže. Urwin Martikov, velký silný muž s šedivým vousem a vlasem dá skupině velkou přednášku o vínu. Jeho rod ho sám pěstupe a vyrábí ve vinici a vinařství jménem Wizard of Wines. Zároveń vysvětlí skupině že plánovaná zásilka vína nedorazila jak měla. Iron Poetry souhlasí že je to úkol pro ně a až zpětně si uvědomí že to samé po nich chtěli Vistani za městem. Na otázku jestli do tohoto hostince smí Strahd Urwin odpovídá že se sem neodváží což vzbudí u skupiny mnoho otázek. Urwin, který vždy vyhrkne první slovo a pak až dopoví zbytek věty se ovšem mnohem více zajímá o meč Železné Poezie. Rychlá lež sice svede mužovu pozornost a Urwin dokonce vysvětlí že znak na meči znamená že patřil někomu z řádu jménem Keepers of the Feather. Konverzace nakonec skončí ve slepém bodě když si oba uvědomí že si nemohou věřit. Urwin nakonec skupině dá jednu pintu Rudého Draka a vrátí se zpět do kuchyně. Mezi další hosty hostince patří duo lovců, několik Barovianů, ale hlavně podivný muž z včerejšího večera o kterém skupina hodně slyšel. “Ten ušatý podivín z hostince.” Muž sedí mezi skupinou Barovianů a vypráví příběh ze svých cest. “... a říkám Vám, byl to malý půlčík který uměl jazykem odemykat zámky! A ani nechcete vědět co uměl svojí prdelkou!” “To je nesmysl..” Hodnotí historku Baroviani kteří si mnohem více všímají svého vína. Adrian, Razan a Iron Poetry dorazí až k muži který se představí jako “Rictavio, hledač talentů” a přizve je ať si sednou. Razan si všimne mužova pronikavého pohledu a Iron Poetry zase jeho připravenosti na boj. Zdá se, že jeho hůl je i jeho zbraní, to vše elf poznal jen z posedu. Rictavio se přizná že zpívat neumí, ale nabízí historky z různých světů a jako důkaz vypráví o goblinovi- siamských dvojčatech která měla dvě ruce a jeden z nich zpíval baryton a druhý soprán. Skupina začne mluvit o svých světech a Rictavio dokonce někdy slyšel o Innistradu. Mluví o druhé straně světa s velkým přístavem a temné ženě která by měla vést čtyři padlé démony Innistradu. To vše se prý dozvěděl od mladého chlapce který se vždy jednou za dva měnil na Králíkodlaka. Na Adrianovu otázku jak zabít upíra ovšem odpověď nezná. Iron Poetry nadhodí že jestli Rictavio hledá talenty tak by se mu mohlo líbit tohle. “Včera jste nás sledoval v táboře Vistanů za městem. Proč?” Rictavio se usměje, “Stopař?” Zní jeho první otázka směrem k Poezii. “Nejen.” Odvětí velký elf. “Pěkné.” Usměje se Rictavio. “Je pravda že pravidelně chodím za město, ale nebyli jste to vy, koho jsem sledoval, ale právě Vistani.” Skupina nějakou dobu mluví o Rictaviovi. Muž přizná že žije z pohostinosti rodu Martikových už více jak měsíc. Do Realmu dorazil méně jak půl roku zpět s svým vagónem divů a nemůže ho od té doby opustit. I Rictavio projeví zájem o stříbrný meč Železné Poezie. Elf však otázku rychle smete ze stolu a Rictavio to respektuje. Půl-elf se skupinou ještě chvilku hovoří a pak se omluví. Musí prý vzít jídlo svému příteli než dorazí otravné duo Wachterových Bratrů. Dojde na bar, kde už pro něj žena má připravený steak, Rictavio ho pečlivě zabalí do vyšívaného kapeníku, vezme si podávané jablko, nechá na baru zlaťák a odejde. Na chodbě je slyšet krátký křik jak se do hostince vyvalí dva opilí mladí muži. Nikolai a Karl jak je Rictavio pojmenoval přišli jen dělat potíže. Shazují pláště lovců a mlátí do baru. Když to skupina vidí rychle následuje půl-elfova příkladu a opustí bar. Z hostince se trio mužů vyrazí podívat na konec Festivalu který probíhá na hlavním náměstí. Pod vyhrožující oblohou, prochází řada nešťastných dětí oblečených jako květiny a jejich mého nožky ťapkají skrze zablácené ulice. Následuje je skupina unaveně vypadajících mužů a žen kteří nesou téměř třímetrovou kouli z proutí. Burgomaster a jeho křečovitě se usmívající se žena, která drží smutnou kytici usychajících růží následují procesí na dvou koních. Adrian, Razan a Poezie se v temných pláštích připojí k davu okolo. Zatímco oni i ostatní obyvatelé sledují únavný pochod obejde koule i její doprovod celé náměstí. Tam ji muži začnou vytahovat na patnáct stop vysoké lešení zatímco jí ostatní polévají olejem. Předtím než ji na lešení dostanou se rozevře obloha a začne nepříjemně a chladně pršet. Starosta pomalu sesedne ze svého koně a prochází davem lidí kterým je zima chtějí jít domů. “All will be well!” Křikne Burgomaster a hodí pochodeň, kterou mu zapálil Izek do proutěné koule. Dav okolo náměstí se utrápeně dívá na skomírající oheň proutěného slunce. Krátký smích se ozve z davu, nedaleko tří přestrojených mužů. Starosta jejich směrem okamžitě vrhne naštvaný pohled. Razan a ostatní rychle mizí se zbytkem davu který se rozdělil kolem jednoho strážného který se směje. “Čemu se to směješ?” Ptá se naštvaně starosta. “Tomuhle.. Je to fraška. Co asi bude dobře? Vždyť je to hrozný.” “Jak se opovažuješ.” Pronese výhružně starosta a velký muž za jeho zády s ohavnou rukou okamžitě vyráží dopředu. Strážný se ještě chvilku brání ale pak mu dojde co se bude dít dále. Starosta ho nechává zatkou za spolupráci se Strahdem a bojkotování festivalů. Zatímco Izek svazuje muže do okovů aby byl muž vláčen za starostovým koněm přes náměstí se skupina plíží směrem k pranýřům. Adrian nabízí Lucianovi že ho osvobodí, ale Otec nesouhlasí, prý mu zbývá poslední den. Lucian je velice vděčný za navrácení kostí. Starosta mezitím pobídne koně a pro “pobavení” města táhne muže skrze ulice zatímco z něj chodník pomalu oškrabuje kůži. Skupina chápe že nemůže pomoci a vyrazí zpět do kostela aby se připravila na domluvenou večeři v Mansion Wachter. Cestou znovu upoutá jejich pozornost obchod s hračkami. Tento přecpaný obchod má temný vchod nad kterým visí dřevěná cedule ve tvaru skákajícího koně s velkým písmenem B na obou stranách. Uvnitř muži naleznou velké regály plné hraček a velký nápis na zdi. Is no fun, Is no Blinsky Místní hračkách Gadof Blinsky, který si říká “Wizard of Tiny Wonders” je podsaditý muž který má na hlavě moly ožranou šaškovskou čepici s rolničkami. Na jeho rameni sedí mladá opička v růžové sukýnce. Gadof Blinsky a Piccolo Hned jak muží vstoupí spustí muž s umělým úsměvem naučenou vítací frázi s podivným přízvukem: “Wyelcome, friends, to the House of Blinsky, where hyappiness and smiles can be bought at bargain prices. Perhaps you know a leetle child in need of joy? A leetle toy for a girl or boy? Ihned po odříkání mu úsměv spadne. Muži si začnou prohlížet věci na polících. Bezhlavá panenka se sadou nasazovacích hlav z nichž jedna má zašité oči i pusu. Malá šibenice včetně funkčních padacích dveří a oběšence. Sada Matrjošek kde největší je malé dítě v plenkách a nejmenší je mumifikovaná mrtvola. Poezie po prohlédnutí panenek začne s majitelem obchodu hovořit o tom jak jsou hračky smutné. Ukáže se, že muž se opravdu snaží udělat lidi a děti štastné. Nebo jak říká on “To make them Hyappy.” Adrian objeví mezi panenkami jednu která vypadá až příliš podezřele jako Ireena. Když se na to ptají Blinsky tak se jim dostane odpovědi že panenka není na prodej. Objednal si jí Izek Strazni který vyhrožuje Blinskymu že když nedodá každý týden novou panenku která bude podobnější předloze kterou zřejmě zná jenom Izek tak mu vypálí obchod. Gadof plní jeho přání každý týden. Jeho jedinou obživou jsou starostovy festivaly, kam dodává výzdobu. Adrian nesouhlasí s pochmurností panenek, ačkoliv Poezie objevil krásku Matrjošek. Blinsky mu ukazuje Kolotoč malých dětí které honí vlci. Ukazuje že je vše složitý clockwork mechanismus. Nebo jak říká Blinsky. “You see? It goyes “tic-tac” inside. Very smyart.” Razan prochází mezi netopýry na provázku a nakonec se rozhodne si koupit břichomluveckou panenku samotného Strahda která leží na jedné z polic. Piccolo cvičená opička kterou Blinsky dostal od Rictavia bere od Adriana mince a celkově pomáhá Blinskymu. Potěšení majitel obchodu děkuje dobrodruhům a přeje jim hezký den. Adrian, Razan a Iron Poetry dorazí zpět do kostela za soumraku. Za tmy se již nebojí vzít D4-N73 s sebou a tak všech pět i s Ireenou vyrazí na večeři. Wachterhaus. Tento dům vypadá znechucený sám sebou. Po zaklepání je v domě přivítá Ernst Larnak, onen špeh co je včera i dříve sledoval. Jeho paní je prý čeká v hlavní síni. Večeře se bude podávat do čtvrt hodiny. V jídelně skupinu přivítá velký vyřezávaný jídelní stůl, křišťálový lustr, vyleštěné příbory, vycpaný jelen, obrazy a paní domu s jejím malým impem. Lady Wachter Lady Wachter se skupině představí a představí i svého impa jménem Majesto. Hovoří nejdříve ve stoje v jídelně, pak se usadí a pak i přes celou večeři. Lady Wachter vypráví o svém Knižním Klubu který ve skupině vzbudil zájem a podezření. Starší žena také souhlasí že je Burgomaster problém. Jako jasný argument mezi ostatní přidává že ten chudák kterého včera tahali za koněm zemřel. Iron Poetry se z dámy snaží vymámit co by mělo být jinak. Ano, nadává na starostu ale sama nenabízí lepší řešení. Lady Wachter se z otázky nakonec vyvleče pomocí nic neříkajícího blábolu který Poezii zmate. Fiona Wachter se odmlčí a rozhodne se se skupinou sdílet příběh proč starostu nemá ráda z osobních důvodů. Aby se to někdy nepostavilo mezi ně a jim se nezdálo že má vlastní agendu. Podle všeho měla Fiona provdat svojí mladou dceru Stellu za baronova syna, Victora. Ale Stelle se Victor zdál šílený a nechtěla si ho vzít. On dokonce vyslovil tak nepříjemná slova o Stelle že jí udělalo nevolno a od té doby trpí sociální úzkostí. Fiona mluví i o svých synech. Jde o dva trouble-makery z hospody. Nikolai a Karl jsou prý znuděni životem v Barovii, utápí své životy ve víně a jen dělají problémy. Domů se chodí jen vyspat a aktivně utrácejí rodinné bohatsví Wachterových. Nakonec dojde řeč na opravdový plán. Lady Wachter chce jedinou věc. Burgomaster nebude nikdy schopný vyjednávat nebo řešit cokoliv jinak v případě že s sebou bude mít Izeka Strazniho. Obrovský muž s démonickou rukou je vždy přivolán aby zatkl, uvěznil nebo vyhnal kohokoliv s kým má starosta problém. Skupina musí Izeka zabít. Lady Fiona jim dokonce dá příležitost. Izek každý soumrak kontroluje brány a obchází kolem palisád kde nikdo není. Zdá se, že plán je jasný. Skupina při zbytku večeře mluví o nedůležitých věcech. D4-N73 projeví zájem o knižní klub a impa. Lady Wachter se zvedne a rozhodne se že přinese D4řce knihu kterou by si mohl přečíst. Pár chvil poté co odejde se Razan omluví že musí použít toaletu. Když ho Ernst omluví, vyrazí rychle k záchodu, otevře dveře, prestidigitationem vytvoří magický zápach a pak magickou rukou zamkne zevnitř. Má prostor prozkoumat sídlo. Ihned vyběhne po velkém schodišti do druhého patra. Velké dveře u schodů jsou zamčené. Za dalšími dveřmi uslyší škrábání. Přiblíží se k nim a zaškrábe také. Z druhé strany se ozve mňauknutí a slabý hlásek. "Can little kitty come out to play?” “Umm, ne?” Odpoví Razan stejně pištivým hláskem ”Little kitty is sad and lonely and promises to be good this time, really she does." Creep-outnutý bard zkouší další dveře. Nalezne za nimi pokoj jednoho ze synů. Mezitím dole Ersnt zaslechl zavrzání schodů, ale skupina ho zdržela. D4řka mu ukazuje svojí krysu. Razan prozkoumá Nikolaiův pokoj ale kromě několika šperků nic zajímavého nenajde. Zbytek dveří v patře se zdá zamčený. Lady Wachter se vrátí a kontrola dveří jí uklidní. Razan je po chvilce zpátky. D4-N73 obdrží knihu jménem The Devil We Know a pozvání na setkání knížního klubu za dva dny. Skupina se s Lady rozloučí a vyrazí do ulic než začne noc. Cestou Adrian seznámí Ireenu s tím co viděli v Blinskyho Hračkách. Chtěl by jí použít jako návnadu. U východní brány skupina doopravdy najde Izeka ještě s jedním guardem jak obcházejí palisádu. Vallaki at Night Izek sebere druhému guardovi víno, napije se a když zvedne zrak vidí že před ním stojí Ireena. Měch mu vypadne z rukou a on začne zírat na mladou ženu v brnění. Guard vedle něj nechápe co se děje. “Mojeee..” Vychrochtá ze sebe konečně Izek a začne po Ireeně šahat svým pařátem. “Ty seš z mejch snůů..” Ireeně velice rychle dojde že Izek je pouhá schránka. Z temné uličky vyletí šipka z kuše a Iron Poetry který si stoupne mezi Ireenu a Izeka. Adrianův šíp světla zasáhne velkého muže který sahá po své sekeře. “Já tě znááám..” chrochtá muž zatímco se ozbrojuje “Stráááže!” Začíná volat guard vedle Izeka když vidí že jsou přepadeni. “Šli dva a prostřední upad.” Ozve se suchý vtip z temného rohu ulice ze kterého skupina vychází. Guard s sebou okamžitě flákne o zem v záchvatu nekontrolovatelného smíchu. Adrian i Poezie si ale ve světle ulice všimnou nepříjemné podobnosti mezi Izekem a Ireenou. Izek, který v tuto chvíli už seká po Poezii velice rychle jejich nepříjemný pocit potvrdí. “Sestřičkooo..” Ireena je vyděšena, ale odmítá se nechat odvléct velkým mužem. Strhne se rychlá potyčka ve které se guard stále směje na zemi. “Jsme se ztratili v lese a mě kousl vlk a ty jsi zmizelaaa…” bublá Izek který s Poezii zdá se nebojuje naplno. Druhou rukou po nepříjemné ráně honí plamenou kouli po Adrianovi. Nakonec skupině nezbyvá nic jiného než obrovského muže s démonickým pařátem opravdu usmrtit. Jestli Ireena přijala fakt že byl Izek jejím bratrem není jasné, ale s jeho smrtí problém neměla. Skupina rychle svázuje smějícího se Guarda a vymýšlí další postup. Adrian bere Izekovy klíče. Nakonec Poezie zabije i druhého strážného a D4-N73 schová celou skupinu do mlhy. Nasazený na kostěné magické ruce vyletí z mlhy břichomluvecká figurka Strahda a vyděsí zbytek přibíhajících guardů. Skupina se rychle ztratí do uliček. Jen pár kroků od místa vraždy se ozve podivný zvuk. Za plotem Arasek Stockyard stojí Rictavio a hledí přímo na skupinu. Zvuk byla jeho hůl kterou přejel po plotě. Zdá se, že jen chtěl ukázat že vše viděl. Nikdo se nezastavuje a všichni běží směrem do kostela. Noc v kostele proběhne v klidu. Někteří lidé zde opět tráví noc v modlidbách. D4-N73 si zběžně pročítá knihu. Zdá se, že Lady Wachter našla seznamy démonů Baatoru a dokazuje na nich že Strahd není tak strašný nepřítel. The Devil We Know doslova znamená že Strahd je lepší vůdce země než by mohli být jiní. Celá kniha je propagací vampýra. Skupina se ráno rozdělí Ireene vyráží na náměstí zjistit jak věci co se staly v noci reagují obyvatelé města. Zdá se, že se starosta zavřel u sebe v domě a nevychází ven. Je to prý vina nových návštěvníků kteří na město přinesli Ďáblův pohled. Iron Poetry a Razan mezitím vyrazí do Blue Water Innu. Člověk kterého hledají se s nimi potká ve dveřích. Rictavio právě opouští hostinec se stejkem v kapesníku a jablkem v druhé ruce. Muži se dají do řeči. Poezie se bez okolků zeptá Rictavia co si myslí o tom co udělali. “Odvážný krok. Neměli jste příliš na výběr.” “Co bude dál?” “To musíte vědět vy. Starosta se zamkl u sebe doma. Máte volný pohyb po městě.” “Starosty se musíme zbavit, jinak to přeci nejde?” “Myslím že tento svět má větší problémy než je jeden starosta který si nechce připustit hrůzu své domoviny.” “Co budete dělat vy?” “To je moje věc, ale vy máte větší problém. Lady Wachter včera vyslala svého posla s tučným obnosem zlata k Vistanům za městem.” “Ty svině.” “Pozoruji je již dlouho. Nechte je prosím mně.” Oba muži postřehnou že svižným krokem došli do na druhou stranu města.. Tato velká ohrada má několik zamčených kůlen okolo velkého skladiště. Dřevěná cedule pod kterou prošli hlásá Arasek Stockyard. Skupina šla kolem první den ve Vallaki. V jížní části volného prostoru ohrady je pevný karnevalový vůz, jeho barva už téměř pryč. Blednoucími písmeny je po stranách napsáno “Rictavio’s Carnival of Wonders.” Rictavio’s Carnival Wagon Rictavio jim naznačí aby zůstali stát a udělá pár kroků ke koni který vypadá narychlo uvázaný k části ohrady. Pohladí ho, něco mu pošeptá a pak mu dá jablko. Kůň ho s radostí zkousne. Poezie i Razan sleduji jak Rictavio leze na svůj vůz. Obou dvoum svitne že tam musí být nějaká bytost kterou Rictavio krmí masem. V tu samou chvíli sebou vůz trhne jako by se něco uvnitř hodilo celou vahou proti zdi. Je slyšet praskání dřeva, škrábání kovu a zavrčení něčeho nelidského. Iron Poetry si všimne že velká část maringotky je potřísněna zaschlou krví. Malý nápis na dveřích hlásá “I bring you from Shadow into Light!” Rictavio ránu ustál jako šampion. Poezie se znovu utvrdí že je muž bojovník díky jeho obratnosti. Odemkne vršek vozu a vhodí dovnitř steak. Za chvilku je slyšet vrčení a trhání masa. “Máte plán jak TOMU potom zabránit aby to zabilo všechny ostatní?” Rictavio s šibalským úsměvem dupne na strop vozu a sykne. Veškerý zvuk ustane. Ať už je to cokoliv, donutil to poslouchat uprostřed krmení. Oba muži kývnou a chystají se vyrazit zpět. “V případě že se věci pokazí vyražte k věži na východě.” “Děkujeme. Hodně štěstí.” Adrian a D4řka mezitím dorazili k domu Wachterových. Ernst je ovšem posílá pryč protože “Paní domu má setkání čtenářského klubu.” D4-N73 okamžitě udělá krok kupředu. Je členem klubu a jde za nimi. Ersnt který jeho konveraci s Lady Wachter slyšel nic nenamítá a ukazuje kostce směr kterým se má vydat. Adrian nabízí svou pomoc, ale D4 oponuje že je to pouze pro členy. Adrian odchází na náměstí zjistit proč Lucian ještě nebyl propuštěn. D4řka mezitím vstoupí do sklepa pod Wachterhausem. Za netajnými dveřmi ho s velice zlým pohledem přivítá mladší žena. D4-N73 se nahlásí jako nový člen kroužku a vstoupí dovnitř. Sklepení je kamenné a uprostřed malé místnosti je na zemi nakreslený pentagram. Čtenářský kroužek pomyslí si D4 a zasedne na jednu z židlí. Na zbytku židlí sedí Baroviani pravděpodobně z Vallaki. Všichni na sobě mají velké černé pláště s kapucami. Mladý muž s obličejem anděla, plešatějící obr, stará žena v pleteném oblečení a vysoká mladá žena s nepříjemným výrazem která ho uvítala ve dveřích. D4řka vyndá knihu kterou dostala od Lady Wachter včerejší den. “Tuhle jste četli?” “Samozřejmě.” Despoticky odvětí žena která ho uvedla do místnosti. Tahle kapitola se mi líbila předčítá D4 část knihy. Kultisté vzorně čekají. Když robot kapitolu dočte navrhne žena jinou. Prý je to jejich oblíbená. Po dočtení kapitoly ze středu pentagramu vyletí několik electrových mincí. To D4 zaujme. Zbytek kultistů mezitím řeší počet židlí. Robotův návrh na překreslení pentagramu je zamítnut. D4-N73 vyrazí pro další židli. Pronese ji skrze tajné dveře a postaví doprostřed místnosti. Několik věcí najednou se stane v tu samou chvíli. Ozve se podivný výkřik a prskání. Pod židlí se objeví přišlápnutý imp s pytlíkem mincí který nadává. Všichni v místnosti začnou křičet jeden přes druhého. Z D4řky vyskočí jeho krysa a zakousne se do Impa který se snaží odletět. D4-N73 se otočí na ženu ale ta se na něj nedívá, kouká směrem k tajným dveřím. Ve dveřích stojí Lady Wachter s naštvaným výrazem v obličeji. “Co se to tu děje?!” D4 se pokusí vylhat a někteří členové klubu se začínají vztekat že jim Fiona lhala. Robot pomalu zvedá svojí kuši, ale paní domu zareaguje rychleji. Její ruka se ve vzduchu stiskne a D4 cítí tlak ze všech stran jak se nemůže hýbat. Zbytek členů knižního klubu jsou zmateni. Lady Wachter poté oznámí že i když se mu podařilo poštvat její lidi proti ní starosta je její a oni jí v tom nezabrání. Odejde z místnosti zatímco jí kouše krysa a nechá vyvolat osm kostlivců. “Vaše životy položí základy nového vedení ve Vallaki..” křičí Lady Wachter zatímco stoupá po schodech. V rituální místnosti se strhne zmatek. D4-N73 okamžitě svým štítem zacpe dveře. Na druhé straně se už tlačí dav kostlivců. Skupina Barovianů uvnitř si rychle srovná na které straně jsou a začne boj. D4, Učitelka s kovovým pravítkem, Velký silný muž, stará paní s plechovkami nítí a zbabělý muž s oblečijem anděla bojují o své životy. Plešatý muž se ukáže velkou pomocí v boji. Sám rozdrtí pět kostlivců a dva z nich dokonce najednou o sebe. V druhé místnosti je ovšem čeká imp lady Wachter který svým jedovým ocasem muže otráví a zabije. Stejný osud potká starou paní až D4 neviditelného impa sekne za letu zatímco se snaží zabít učitelku ozbrojenou stehení kostí. Mladý muž rychle strachy zdrhne ze sklepení a D4-N73 se s ženou která se představí jako Fiora políbí. Chvilku po poledni se všichni setkají v kostele a vymění si nově nabyté informace. Adrian navíc zjistil že Lucian zatím nebyl osvobozen z jednouchého důvodu. Klíče od Pranýřů mají oni. Při příchodu D4 s jeho novou přítelkyní se skupina začne pohybovat rychle a všichni běží do Mansionu Burgomastera. Burgomaster’s Mansion Hlavní dveře jsou vyražené a Razan s Adrianem vedou skupinu do druhého patra. Uprostřed velké knihovny leží na zemi dvě mrtvá těla velkých psů, za převrženým stolem s rozbitou hořící lucernou stojí starosta v breastplatu a v rukou drží rapier kterým míří na starou ženu v černé róbě která výhružně drží plameny v rukách předním. Skupina vběhne přímo doprostřed souboje. Všechny jejich útoky vedou proti Lady Wachter, ale i tak se jí podaří starostu zabít. Nakonec zemřou oba. Adrian si po zapálení mrtvol zabere starostovo brnění a Razan si vezme jeho Rapier. Skupina uhasí oheň a vydá se prozkoumávat Mansion. První místnost kterou se Ireena pokusí otevřít je zamčená. Ireena se snaží zámek vypáčit, potom vyrazit, ale obojí marně. Okolo procházející Adrian jí dveře odemkne a jde dál. Uvnitř jsou stovky panenek. Všechny vypadají jako ona. Na polících, v knihovně, plná truhla. Kromě oblečení vypadají všechno nepříjemně moc podobně. Izekův pokoj. Znechucená Ireena začne hledat něco vzácného. Pokoj do ktérého vstoupí Adrian je přesným opakem. Tento pokoj je dokonale uklizený a “normální”. Tak moc normální až je jasné že jeho majitel něco skrývá. D4-N73 nalezne velký pokoj s padajícími dveřmi na půdu. Začne zkoumat pasti. Razan mezitím prošel skrze koupelnu do osobního pokoje starostovy ženy. Uprostřed pokoje je na figuríně její svatební závoj, jeho pozornost ale připoutá mnohem víc velké zrcadlo na zdi vedle. Dojde k němu, chvilku si ho prohlíží a dostane nepříjemný pocit že je zrcadlo magické. Začne castit identifikaci. Zrcadlo v Burgomaster’s Mansionu Iron Poetry mezitím probíhá spodní pokoje a hledá nebezpečí. V jídelně vyruší tea party kterou pořádá starostova žena pro ženy z Vallaki. V kuchyni nalezne kuchaře a v místnosti pro služebnictvo několik uklízeček. V poslední místnosti je několik drahých věcí které poezie který už si zvykl sbírat drahé věci začne nakládat do svého vaku. Adrian mezitím osvobodil v šatníku drženého muže jménem Udo Lukovich. Výhružně se na něj podívá a řekne mu ať se muže přizná kdo je. “Já jsem ten z toho questu!” křičí vyděšeně švec a Adrian ho pouští na svobodu. Razan mezitím dokončil Identify. Magie Zrcadla nebyla používána celá století. Razan zjistí že v zrcadle je kouzlem svázaný duch Assasina. Identify, také odhalí rým nutný k vyvolání ducha: Magic mirror on the wall, Summon forth your shade; Night’s dark vengeance, heed my call And wield your murderous blade. Jestli že člověk stojí u zrcadla, odříká rým zatímco zírá na vlastní odraz, objeví se assasinův duch v zrcadle. Potom je třeba říct jméno člověka kterého si člověk přeje zavraždit a dotknout se zrcadla. Razan se rozhodne nechat si tuto informaci pro sebe. Eventuelně se všichni sejdou v místnosti kde D4-N73 spustil padací schody do podkroví. Všichni sdělí co našli kromě Razana. Žebřík vede do prázdné místnosti plné pavučin v posledním patře mansionu. Iron Poetry otevře zatímco D4-N73 sbírá pavouky. Podkroví domu je plné starého bezcenného nábytku. Mezi věci přes které jsou přehozeny hadry vede tenká cestičkana druhou stranu. Dveře na druhém konci půdy na sobě mají nakreslenou lebku a na dveřích visí cedulka “ALL IS NOT WELL”. Zřejmě zde bydlí syn starosty. Zpoza dveří se ozývá inkantace. Iron Poetry chytí za dveře. Ozve se obrovská rána a z lebky vyletí silný blesk který Iron Poetry hodí téměř přes celou místnost pryč od dveří. Glyph of Warding. Iron Poetry se pomalu zvedne a začíná zvažovat to jestli bude dál šahat na věci jako jsou dveře. D4-N73 vyndá štít a vstoupí do místnosti. Někdo vzal starý, k sobě se nehodící nábytek a vytvořil studovnu v této zaprášené lampou ozářené místnosti. Stoly jsou poházeny kusy pergamenů na kterých jsou nakresleny diagramy a vedle stojící knihovny jsou plné kostí. Zaprášený koberec leží na podlaze před borovicovou bednou na které leží oživená kostěná kočka. Několik další se fláká okolo. Nejděsivější je ale pohled na tři malé děti které stojí zády ke skupině v severovýchodním rohu místnosti. D4-N73 jednou ranou a pádem štítu vyčistí celou místnost od kostlivých koček zároveň si všimne nakresleného kruhu na podlaze který byl narychlo zakrytý kobercem. Adrian začne zkoumat magický kruh na zemi a Razan drží jeden ze svitků. Iron Poetry projde skrze místnost a sáhne na jedno z dětí. Jedná se o dřevěné figuríny oblečené v dětském oblečení. Ireena v truhle objeví polodokončenou magovskou róbu. Po chvilce skupina pochopí co je kruh na zemi. Někdo se zde snaží vyčarovat kouzlo teleportation circle. Teleportation Circle Adrian po detect magicu zjistí že je kruh nakreslený špatně a je potencionálně smrtelný. Za komentování kruhu se ozve mutující teenagersky hlas z rohu místnosti. “Co je s tím jako špatně, hele?” Všichni se otočí ale nikdo nic nevidí. “Neviditelnost” pronese D4 který dnes už jednu neviditelnou bytost “viděl”. V rohu místnosti se objeví mladý chlapec. Má předkus, obličej zasažený akné a má na sobě nelichotivý pokus o mágovskou róbu, v ruce křečovitě drží starou knihu. “To je můj kruh! Všechno nebude studna víte?!” “A ty figuríny?” Ptá se Peozie “To jsou moji studentni.. Ajasně jsem jim řekl!” vypískne mladý čaroděj zatímco otáčí jednoho z panáků “Že maj stát na hanbě!” “Ty jsi syn Starosty?” “Jo! Jsem Victor a odteleportuju se z tohodle debilního světa pryč!” “Ten kruh je vadnej, tím chci začít. Jestli ho zkusíš použít, může tě to zabít. Jen tohl jsem chtěl říct.” Pronese Adrian a vypadá že je připraven odcházet. “Ty!” Ukáže Victor na D4. “Proč do něj prostě nevlezeš?!” položí bědarový čaroděj otázku zatímco začíná enkantaci teleportace. D4-N73 přizvedne neexistující obočí. “No toto! Máte mě poslouchat !!” Začíná se vtipně vztekat teenager. “Kde jsi vzal tu knížku?” Ptá se ho shovívavě Razan “Co je Vám potom! Našel! Je moje! Jsem čaroděj! A vůbec.. Proč tam nevlezeš ty místo něj?!” Zkouší to znovu Victor. Kouzlo zklame podruhé. Iron Poetry a Adrian na sebe kývnou že půjdou pryč. “Proč mi prostě neřekneš všechno?” Vrací mu Suggestion službu Razan. Chlapcovy zorničky se rozšíří “Tak jo. Jsem syn burgomastera, našel jsem v naší knihovně tuhle knížku a učím se z ní kouzla, našel jsem tam teleportation circle který mě dostane do jiné pláně, četl jsem o tom.” “Tenhle kruh tě leda zabije.” odfrkne si Adrian a otevře dveře. “NIKAM!” vypískne mutujícím hlasem Viktor kterému docházejí nervy “Ty! Proč nevlezeš do toho kruhu?” Zeptá se Victor a potřetí začne enkantovat teleportační spell. Tentokrát se kouzlo povede. Iron Poetry se opravdu napřímí a vstoupí do kruhu. Victor rychle odemele kouzelnou formuli a ozve se výbuch. Rána a jiskry vyletí ze špatně nakresleného kruhu a Iron Poetry již podruhé za krátkou dobu letí přes celou místnost. Victor se začne vztekat. “Já se na to můžu vysrat! Je to Vaše vina!! Všichni do rohu na hanbu!” “Tak my už půjdem..” Usměje se na něj Adrian a udělá krok z místnosti. “Jj hodně štěstí” zamumlají ostatní a vyrazí za Adrianem. “ŘEKL JSEM NIKAM!!” Pištivý hlásek který přeskočil hned na začátku věty doplňuje obrovský trychtýř mrazivého mraku který vyletí z chlapcových dlaní. Ireena je na místě zmražena do ledové sochy a celá skupina kromě Iron Poetry který nestihl vstát je od kusů ledu které je nepříjemně popálili. Tady končí legrace. “Twe to byl spell tak sedmý úrovně, co se to to dítě všechno naučilo?!” Skupina vystartuje po Victorovi aby mu vrátila útok. Adrian ho zasáhne guiding boltem, D4 vystřelí ze své kuše, Iron Poetry ho přirazí svým štítem a díky Razanovi se chlapci v uších ozve děsivá píšťalka. Vyděšený kluk zakřičí a zmizí Poezii z pod rukou. “Misty step!” Ozve se od někoho ze skupiny. D4-N73 vyběhne z místnosti a dle předpokladu tam najde utíkajícího Victora. Razan za ním pošle nádávku a naštvaný Adrian zakřičí “Stůj!” a chytí mladého čaroděje do Hold Person. “Jak si přeješ..” Ozve se z přeplněné půdy zatímco se chlapcovy ruce plní plameny. Fireball.. Všichni začnou panikařit, je pravděpodobné že další silné kouzlo by nemuseli přežít. Všichni udělají všechno aby chlapce zastavili, ale je to až letící meč od Poezie který se zabodne do teenagerova ramene který mladého čaroděje zastaví. Fireball ale z jeho rukou vyletí a odpálí velkou část půdy která okamžitě začne hořet. Všem je jasné že se musí dostat do nejdříve z domu. “Já musím do druhého patra..” Špitne bard, ale nikdo mu nevěnuje pozornost. Iron Poetry který si uvědomuje že hodil po čaroději stříbrný meč o který nesmi přijít okamžitě vyrazí kupředu. Proskočí srkze plameny a ve skluzu sebere ležící meč. Podlaha pod ním nebezpečně zapraská, ale dostane se skrz. Kostka odmítá cestovat skrze plameny. Otevře okno ve Viktorově pracovně a začne z něj vylézat ven. Střecha je od něj uctihodné dva metry. Robot skočí a zachytí se za okraj střechy. Razan vyrazí po vzoru Železné Poezie skrze plameny. Úspěšně se sice vyhne plamenům ale podlaha pod ním nevydrží. Ozve se nepříjemný praskot a Bard se i s hořícím nábytkem a prkny podlahy zřítí o patro dolů. Hořící parketa mu probodne záda a poslední věc co vidí je velké zrcadlo před ním. Ireena běžící za Razanem se sklouzne dolů po prasklé podlaze a začne barda léčit. Adrian který probíhá okolo mizí rovnou ke dveřím. Iron Poetry který sestoupil po schudkách zvedne Ireenu i Razana a běží dál. “Vypadněte odsud!” Zařve silný elf jak probíhá okolo. Razan se ale nehýbe a dívá se na zrcadlo. Musí to zkusit. Za tu šanci to stojí. Vzpříměně se postaví před zrcadlo zatímco dům kolem něj praská v plamenech. Vidí svůj vlastní opálený odraz. Poničené oblečení a černou mlhu která plní místnost. Chvíli se dívá do svých očí a pak začne odříkávat. “Magic mirror on the wall, Summon forth your shade; Night’s dark vengeance, heed my call And wield your murderous blade.” Jak dořekne poslední slovo změní se jeho odraz do muže v bílé látce. Jeho svítící modré oči zírají do těch jeho. Při pohledu do těchto očí jen Razan pronese: “Strahd von Zarovich”. Akorát když to vypadá že muž kývne hlavou se za ním objeví další obraz. Strahd Hrabě sedí v rudém křesle a čte si knihu. V levé ruce drží pohár červené tekutiny. A pak otočí svou hlavu od knihy a podívá se skrze obraz assasina přímo na Razana. Razan si ani nestačí všimnou jak Hrabě Zarovich vstal a ten se vsune odrazu assasina před ním. Muž který měl poslechnout jeho rozkaz se rozplyne v mlze. Razan zpříma zírá do Strahdova uhrančivého pohledu. Svět kolem něj se zatočí a Ireena za ním kříčí zatímco dům nebezpečně praská a hoří. Strahdův pohled ovšem nemá na Razana vliv který by si hrabě představoval. Upír se usměje a Razan si všimne že ven ze zrcadla kouká ruka s obálkou. “Dovolte mi pozvat Vás na večeři do hradu Ravenloft.” Pronese hlasem s úsměvem Strahd a pak se rozplyne. Až když Razan zjistí že se divá na svůj obraz uvědomí si kde je. Ireena za ním histericky křičí a plameny oblizují velkou část dřevěné místnosti. Razan se rozeběhne ze dveří a Ireena ho následuje. Oba jsou cestou páleni, ale ven se dostanou. Veňku na ně čeká služebnictvo mansionu, Burgomasterova manželka včetně její návštěvy a zbytek skupiny. D4-N73 právě sléza ze stromu. Adrian který má na sobě Burgomasterovo brnění má štěstí že si toho starostova žena nevšimne. Razan si uvědomí že svírá v ruce ohořelou obálku s pečetí. Otevře jí a čte. Strahd’s Invitation Po dočtení přečte Razan pozvánku i zbytku skupiny a celá parta se rychle ztratí v ulicích města. Cestou potkají několik mužů s kýbly vody, kteří se zdají nespěchají a jeden z nich si mumlá “all will be well..” Adrian připomene že mají ještě jedno sídlo k prozkoumání. Wachterhaus. Ve městě pomalu propuká zmatek. Skupina toho využije a rychle vběhne do sídla Lady Wachter. Průzkum menšího domu je relativně rychlý. Velká knihovna plná koček z nich jedna nosí kličet na krku odhalí tajnou místnost. D4-N73 si jednu z koček nechává. V tajné místnosti najde skupina několik knih a další poklday. Mezi knihami je i Grimoár of Four Quarters. Kniha kterou přinesla Abigail a kterou skupina nechala s ostatky svatého Andrala pod podlahou kostela. Iron Poetry se proplíží koelm spícího Ernsta a sebere pár svícnů. Ložnice Lady Wachter má hned dvě tajemství. Prvním z nich je mrtvola Lorda Wachtera se , kterou, zdá se, paní domů pravidelně spala. Mrtvola má dvě bronzové mince na očích. V zamčeném šatníku je velká truhla. Odemčení truhly vypne past. Uvnitř je truhla vykládaná olovem. Kosti které plní truhlu musí být několik století staré. V poslední zajímavé místnosti Mansionu najde skupina Stellu. Dcera Paní domu je šílená a myslí si že je kočka. Nejdříve syčí, ale když jí Ireena nabídne část svého jídla začne se jí točit kolem nohy a příst. Adrian který cestou do sídla osvobodil Luciana rozhodne že by jí měli dát k němu. Lucius je přivítá zpět v kostele. Je Adrianovi i ostatním velice vděčný. Skupina přespí v kostele a ráno Luciuse nabriefuje. Je potřeba se postarat o Ernsta. Město potřebuje nového starostu. A někdo se musí staratr o Stellu. Priest příjde všechny úkoly. Skupina je připravena vyrazit pryč z města. Chtějí se podívat po onom vinařství. Nejdřív ale potřebují výbavu. Zamíří proto do Arasek Stockyard. Obchodník právě odtahuje mrtvolu Nikolaie Wachtera. Prý ho včera v noci zavraždil Rictavio. On věděl že mu neměl věřit. Skupina není přiliš smutná ze smrti drzého chlapce a Adrian lituje že nezabil oba. Všichni nakoupí vše co potřebují a procházejí naposledy městem. Po cestě se ještě zastaví u Blinskyho. Obchodník je znovu přivítá naučenou básní. Když však vstoupí do obchodu D4-N73 ztratí Blinsky řeč. Začne absolutně dovádět a šílet. Po dovolení začne prolézat a prohlížet robota. D4řka mu odpoví a to Blinsky dovede téměř k slzám. “Tyalking Toy” výrobce hraček rozmluví. Prý se sám považuje za učedníka , jehož “myasterpiece” a real clock-work man is hidden under the castle Ravenloft. Když už to vypadá že Blinsky nemůže být více nadšený a dělá tik-tak a kouká do robota poklepe mu Iron Poetry na rameno a ukáže mu Ireenu. “A tohle jsme vypěstovali z tvých hraček.” Blinsky omdlí. Po jeho probuzení pro něj má D4-N73 dárek. Nechá monodrona kterého nalezl u Vistánů v péči Blinskyho. Blinsky neví co říct a nabízí skupině svou opičku. Nakonec ale vymění D4řce její oči za lepší lupovité vizory které najde ve svém obchodě. Všichni se rozloučí a Blinsky který obíhá malého monodrona jim tisíckrát děkuje. Další zastávka - Blue Water Inn. Dva lovci které skupina viděla už včera akorát vtahují do hostince obrovského dire wolfa. D4-N73 si prohlíží výbavu lovců, dívá se jestli mají stříbrné šípy, ale vypadá to že ne. Všimne si ale zářezů na luku vetší lovce. Čárky ukazují více než 25 ulovených vlků, poslední čárka větší než ostatní. Wolf Hunters Skupina se na chvilku zastaví na baru a odsouhlasí rodině Martikových že se zastaví ve vinárně pro jejich víno. “Já i můj manžel Vám budete více než vděční. Cesta je jednoduchá, stačí se držet na Old Svalich Road a sledovat ukazatele.” Skupina poděkuje, nakoupí zásoby na pár dní a vydá se promluvit si s Lovci. Adrian lovcům přinese dvě pinty Rudého Draka a skupina si sedne k nim. Oba Lovci se na víno okamžitě vrhnou. Chvilku to vypadá že nikdo mluvit nebude. “Umm takže vy lovíte vlky?” “Ano lovíme, většina toho co tu vidíte po zdech je naše práce…” Promluví menší ze dvou lovců který ukazuje zářezy na své kožené vestě. “Jo, to teda lovíme.” Přitakává pištivým hláskem lovec obr. “Dobře.. Jestli to dobře chápem tak vlci jsou služebníci ďábla takže technicky bojujete proti Strahdovi, je to tak?” “My zabíjíme vlky…” “Jo, jo zabíjíme..” “Tak jinak. Tohle město potřebuje ochranu. Potřebujeme někoho kdo ho bude chránit.” “A nám se zase hoděj zlaťáky..” “Zlaťáky se nám hoděj, to je pravda..” “Přemýšlete o naší nabídce.” “A vy zase o naší. Zadarmo ani kuře nehrabe..” “Ani kuře!” “Dobrá. To je asi vše.” “Kdyby jste potřebovali někdy průvodce, stačí říct, malokdo zná okolí lépe než my..” “Ano, to teda známe!” D4-N73 převezme rozhovor. “Chodíte lovit i daleko od města?” “Ano, až do lesů a k horám.” “K horám! Tam je Krvoroh, řekni jim o něm!" “Krvoroh?” “Největší horská koza kterou jste kdy viděli. Barbaři o ní básní už roky. To by bylo.” “Jo to by teda bylo! Nebo ten velkej pták!” “Chci se zeptat na něco jiného. Chodíte do hor?” “Ne, je tam zima a není tam co lovit.” “Co tam lovit!” “Velká zima?” “Velká” “Zima” “Stačilo by to oblečení co máte na sobě? Co je nejteplejší oblečení?” “Tak na půl. Spíš ne. Ale kůže. Vlčí kůže. Hodně kůží.” “Hodně! Kůže!” “Děkujeme. Užijte si víno.” “Bezpečnou cestu.” “Jo jo! Bezpečnou!” D4-N73 a ostatní se zvednou od stolu a vyrazí pryč z hostince a vesnice. Musejí udělat ještě jednu zastávku před ochodem. Tábor Vistánů za městem. Už když se blíží je vidět že Rictavio svůj slib splnil. Z tábora cikánů stoupá černý dým. Když se skupina dostane na dohled vidí že celý vršek kopce je v plamenech. Několik Vistánů s prokousanými hrdly leží kolem. Pod kopcem stojí skupina Dusk Elfů které drží vzadu Kasimir. Když se skupina přiblíží ukáže jí ať nezasahují. Nikdo se nechystal. V úpatí kopce stojí zaparkovaný Karnevalový vagón. Předním stojí na špičkách Rictavio a v rukou drží krvavý steak. Obrovský Šavlozubý Tygr s krvavou tlamou se k něm pomalu plíží po úpatí kopce. Chvíli je ticho. Tygr se přikrčí jako by se připravoval ke skoku. Rictavio klepne masem a Tygr po něm skočí. S krásnou piruetkou prohodí Půl-elf maso kolem sebe a to skončí ve voze. Obrovský krvavý tygr proletí kolem něj, Rictavio si nohou nadhodí dvířka vozu a volnou rukou na ně nacvakne zámek. To vše v jedné rychlé otočce. Skončí a kouká že na něj zírá celý dav včetně hrdinů. Na jeho tváří se objeví úsměv a Rictavio se otočí. Dusk Elfové začnou spontálně tleskat. “Co se tu stalo?” Ptá se Iron Poetry ačkoliv si vše domyslel. “Zdá se, že tenhle pán ukrátil moje čekání. Arrigal je mrtvev a Luvash s Arabel prý utekli do lesa.” Rictavio znovu zopakuje kde ho hrdinové mohou najít v případě problémů, nasedne na svého koně a vyrazí směrem na východ. Skupina chvilku diskutuje s Kasimirem a slíbí mu že mu pomohou s jeho sestrou. Nejdřív ale vyrážejí do Vinice. Kasimir se s nimi rozloučí a popřeje jim hodně štěstí. Skupina se vrátí zpět na cestu. “Hezké” Barovianské počasí jim pomáhá cestovat rychle. V pozdní odpoledne dorazí na křižovatku. Cesta se rozděluje do čtyř. Cesty vedou na všechny směry. Skupina se zastaví a Razan udělá krok k dřevěnému ukazateli který leží spadlý v trávě. Srkze mlhu se z ničeho nic vynoří jezdec. Kostěný válečný kůň a postava na něm jsou oba oděni ve zničených kroužkových brněních. Kostlivec na koni drží zrezlou lanternu z jejíchž plamenu nevychází žádné světlo. Skeletal Rider Kostlivec si hrdinů, zdá se, nevšímá. Adrian kostlivce rychle napadne. Strhne se rychlá potyčka Iron Poetry jezdce i skoněm zastaví a Adrian spálí kostlivého koně. Jeho jezdec dopadne na zem a začne se napřehovat do seku, ale než to stihne rozstřelí Iron Poetry jeho kosti silným úderem po křižovatce. Místo vypadá temnější než předtím. Mlha se kroutí všude kolem. D4-N73 zvedne ze země ulomený rozcestník. Cedule vedou do čtyř směrů a píše se na nich: KREZK and TSOLENKA PASS LAKE BARATOK VALLAKI and RAVENLOFT BEREZ Skupina si chvilku snaží vzpomenout na instrukce a je to až Poezie kdo ukáže na cestu doleva. Skupina pokračuje několik dalších hodin po cestě která se stahuje dolů do údolí. Všude přítomná mlha zabraňuje výhledu. Po několika mílích se výhled začne vyjasňovat. Ruins of Berez Hlídá a tráva ustoupí močálům jak se cesta rozloží do mechovité země protkané rákosem a jezírky stojaté vody. Neprůhledné mráčky mlhy zakrývají vše. Z různých částí mlhy vystupují malé chaloupky porostlé mechem, většina z nich s propadlými střechami. Tato křechká obydlí vypadají ponořená v močálu jako by kdysi vzala snahu utéct bahnu. Všude kam oko dohlédne poletují černé mraky komárů, hladové po krvi. “Už chápu že došlo víno.” Komentuje výhled D4-N73 Iron Poetry se dívá po zemi. Hledá stopy po kolech od vozů které jistě vozí víno. Najde jen velké díry v zemi plné vody v tu chvíli se ozve jeho kapsa: I had nothing left to give but my own life‘s blood, but it was hers to take. She would at last be my bride. Razan se rozhlíží kolem sebe. Mlha je mnohem silnější na vzdálené části řeky, kde z ní vystupuje temný kruh vysokých kamenů. V mlze je vidět sedmero postav. Všechny mají upažené ruce a nehýbou se. Skupině rychle dojde že se jedná o strašáky a Adrian jednoho z nich prozkoumá. Všichni jsou vycpaní havraním peřím. Skupina opatrně a pomalu porchází skrze bažinu ve vesnici. Na jedné straně nalezne zbytky velkého mansionu. Vedle než stojí dřevený plot, který tvoří kulatý výběh ve kterém je přivázáno několik koz. Na tyčích plotu jsou lidské lebky. “Tohle má být ta vinice?” zeptá se někdo. Skupina udělá pár kroků do středu “města”. Zde někdo postavil dřevěnou chatrč na pařezu něčeho co musel být ohromný strom. Kořeny pařezu vycházejí z močálu a mlhy jako nohy ohromného pavouka. Otevřená dvířka jsou vidět na jedné straně chaloupky, pod kterou leží dutá lebka obra vzhůru nohama. Po stranách dveří do chatky jsou dvě železné klece které visí z háků. Hejna havranů jsou zavřená v každé z nich. Havrani začnou máchat křídly a krákat když se skupina přiblíží. Všichni zahlednou starou babu která projde po “terase” chaloupky a zmízí uvnitř. Nevšimla si jich a přes křik havranů nemůže nic slyšet. Skupina se rychle poradí co mají dělat. Je možné, že někde špatně odbočili?. Tohle není Wizard of the Wines Winery. Osvobodit havrany zní finální rozhodnutí. D4-N73 vytáhne svou kuš. Dlouze zamíří, jeho nové čočky najdou jeho cíl, a vystřelí. Šipka prořízne mlhy a ztrefí se přímo do zámku na kleci. Okolo zámku se ale objeví modré pole které šipku neškodně odrazí. Arcane Lock. D4 se otočí na Adriana a ten kývne. Dispell Magic. D4 znovu zamíří Adrian sundá ze zámku Arcane lock a šipka ho rozstřelí na dva kusy. V tu chvíli se stane několik věcí najednou. Havrani najednou vyletí z klece a vletí do chaloupky. Zevnitř se ozve děsivý ženský křik který je téměř nelidský. Je velice pravděpodobné že někde špatně odbočili. Ale hlavně obrovské kořeny pod chaloupkou ožijí a vytáhnou se z močálu. Chatr a její kořeny s sebou škubnou a zasténají, jeden z kořenů se natáhne dopředu jako obří pavoučí noha a domek se stane potácejícím se obrovským kusem dřeva které praská jak našlapuje na své pavoučí nohy zatímco ničí vše ve své cestě. Celý Domek se začne otáčet až vyrazí směrem proti skupině. Creeping Hut Havrani mezitím zřejmě v chatrči napadli čarodějnici. Ozývá se křik a jekot. Špatné odbočení začíná být jistotou. Adrian posílá oheň proti noze chalupy a D4 na ní posílá kočku. Razan používá zvuk píšťaly na babu uvnitř a Iron Poetry se připravuje na boj s pařáty pařezu. Uvnitř zazní výbuch fireballu. Babizna se snaží zbavit otravného ptactva. Ireena vyráží kupředu spolu s ostatními. “Ke mně moje děti ke mně!” křičí skřehotavý hlas z chaloupky. Zdá se, jako by hlas unášel vítr. Všichni ho slyší až příliš čistě. D4 se otáčí na Adriana jestli budou osvobozovat i druhé hejno havranů, ale cleric se soustředí na pálení nohou chaloupky. Uvnitř se ozve ještě jedna rána a Baba konečně vyleze na svou “terasu”. Je vysoká a ohavná. Spletené chomáče vlasů na její hlavě jí dávají nelidský vzhled. Než stačí cokoliv udělat přistane zeně v rameni šipka. Ozve se výkřik. D4-N73 si všimne zlostného pohledu v obličeji babizny. Iron Poetry se mezitím vyhýbá obrovským kořenům chalupy. Zdá se, že jestli ho jen jednou trefí bude to jeho konec. Špatně zahli. Adrian obratně přesouvá plamen a Razan posílá na babiznu urážky. Kočka šplhá po jednom z kořenů. V ten moment babizna ukáže svým prstem na D4-N73. Robot nemůže svůj zrak odtrhnout. Dlouhý ohavný zelený prst se klepe a ukazuje mu přímo do očí. Moment trvá dlouho. V další chvíli se prst s nepříjemným praknutím zlomí v kloubu. Ireena a ostatní s vyděšením sledují jak Duodron padl mrtvý k zemi. Skrze močál se ozve smích. KURVA špatně zahli. Adrian a ostatní postřehnout blížící se stíny kterým září oči. Strašáci. Ireena vyrazí bažinou a léčí robota který není úplně mrtev. Razan se podívá do očí jednoho ze strašáku a ztuhne strachy. Chaloupka mezitím přetáhne poezii celou svou vahou. Tohle není bitva kterou by mohli vyhrát. Celá skupina se dává na útěk zatímco Poezie drží zpět chaloupku. Ireena místa aby utekla odvážně vběhne do cestě chaloupky a dá Poezii odvahu. Razan se probere ze svého vyděšení a začíná zrdhat za Adrianem který už je několik metrů vpředu. D4-N73 střílí za běhu do babizny která se stále směje. Havrani se slétnou kolem její hlavy zrovna když se chystá vyvolávat další spell. Iron Poetry se otočí a začíná také utíkat. Dvá velké kořeny dopadnou s ohlušující ranou vody za ním. Všichni se dávají na útěk zatímco slyší čarodějnici vyvolávat další kouzlo. Uprostřed zaříkaní se čarodějnice začne zalykat. D4řce stačí jeden pohled aby zjistila co se stalo. Havrani babizně vyklovali jazyk. Mlha oblopí celou skupinu jak hrdinové z plných utíkají zpět po cestě kterou do Berezu dorazili. Iron Poetry si všimne že Chaloupka vyrazila ohromující rychlostí za nimi a ještě přidá. Všichni běží v aboslutním děsu dobré dvě míle. Zastaví se až na pevné půdě pod nohami o několik desítek minut později. V ten moment si všimnou že Ireena s nimi není. Iron Poetry dojde co byl ten tupý náraz za ním. Neexistuje možnost se tam vrátit. Hodně špatně zabloudili. Hrdinové vydechnou a pokračují v cestě z příšerné bažiny. Mlha se kolem nich točí a zabraňuje ve výhledu jako cestou sem. O několik minut později se mlha začne chovat podivněji než obvykle. První věc které si skupina všimne jsou zvuky bitvy. Mlha kolem nich je tak silná že vidí jen několik desítek metrů kolem sebe. Z ničeho nic se z mlhy utvoří vojáci na koních kteří klusají po cestě s nimi. Srazí se s armádou obrněných vojáků kteří drží kopí a mají na sobě helmy s ďábleskými rohy. Jak poustupně vojáci padají v bitvě mění se zpět do mlhy která se táhne všude po zemi. Stovky dalších vojáku kolem nic se přidávají do bitvy a umírají v bouři křiku a křestu kovových zbraní. Razan si všimne že nikdo z vojáku na sobě nemá žádné insignie, ale je jasné že obě armády jsou lidské. Z mlhy se ozve hromový řev a skupina se otočí aby viděla přilétat obrovský stín. Silver Dragon on Misty Battlefield O několik sekund později skupině proletí nad hlavou obrovský drak ze stříbrné mlhy. Svými křídly srazí první línie rohatých vojáků a potom za letu dýchne do zadní části této šedé armády. Jeho dlouhý ještěří ocas prořízne vzduch nad skupinou jak drak pletí skrze úžinu mezi kopci. Drak zmizí v temnotě, ale rozvířená mlha dovolí hrdinům nahlédnout na velkou pevnost která zvrchu zírá dolů do údolí. U hradeb strongholdu stojí velká dračí socha. Mlhoví vojáci se rozvíří a spojí zpět do mlhy. Ve stejnou chvíli výhled na pevnost s dračí sochou zmizí z výhledu. “Ten musí být dávno mrtvý.” Promluví první Adrian. “Eh?” Otočí se na něj skupina. “Není možné aby v místě jako je tohle přežil Stříbrný Drak.” “Poklad leží v domě draka..” opakuje Razan věštbu Madame Evy. Všichni se otočí a zvednou zrak zpět k bílé mlze ve které byl ještě před chvílí vidět opevněný Stronghold. “Tak jo…”